The Lightning Thief: Through Another's Eyes
by xXRoseintheLimelightXx
Summary: Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief purely through Annabeth's point of view. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have the Percy Jackson series narrated through none other than the Wise Girl herself? Read on to find out. Title not permanent and cover art not mine.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does. All characters belong to him. Sob.**

_ My life was practically fine until a certain Percy Jackson came and turned it upside down. _

My name? It's Annabeth Chase. I know this may sound strange or even crazy to you, but my mom is Athena. Yes, I'm talking about the Greek goddess. My dad's a mortal (most likely like you), his name is Frederick Chase but that isn't important. I'm a half-blood, or a demigod if you want the proper term.

This will probably sound crazy too, but I ran away from home when I was 7 years old. For a while, I was out on my own until a guy named Luke and a girl named Thalia took me with them to a place for demigods like us-Camp Half-Blood.

Luke and I made it past the boundary line, along with a satyr named Grover, but Thalia...she wasn't as lucky. Monsters had been chasing us up Half-Blood Hill and Thalia sacrificed herself so that we could make it through. Just as the monsters were about to overwhelm her, a bolt of lightning fell from the sky. In the spot where Thalia had been standing, a large pine tree had appeared. I had nightmares for years-in fact, don't tell anyone, but I still do.

After we had gotten safely into Camp Half-Blood, it became Luke's and my new home. I was claimed by Athena the night after we had arrived. I can still picture it, a transparent gray owl had appeared over my head during dinner time. I was moved to the Athena table immediately. Luke, on the other hand, already knew his father was Hermes, so he didn't need a claiming sign to move into his new cabin.

A month after we arrived at camp, I can still remember Luke saying to me these exact words: "You'll be fine, Annabeth," he smiled at me, then, "We've got a new and bigger family now."

"But nothing was wrong with it before," I protested. As much as I enjoyed Camp Half-Blood, there was still (and there's probably always going to be) a part of me that wished I was still out in the real world, exploring with Luke and Thalia.

"Yeah it was pretty awesome," Luke smirked, his blond hair caught sunlight turning it silver, "If you could get past the monsters that attacked us every now and then."

I think I giggled, but I can't remember anymore.

That was 5 years ago. Now? Luke and I are as close as ever, but things have changed with him. 2 years ago, he had gone on a quest for Hermes. Somewhere along the way, something had gone terribly wrong. When Luke came back, he had a red gash on his face. The injury left him with a scar, both physically and mentally. Ever since he returned, he seemed to have turned a cold shoulder towards the gods. He spoke about them rarely, and even when he did, all he pointed out were their failures.

I didn't really care if he thought lowly of the gods. We were going on a field trip to Olympus in a few weeks and that's all I could think about. Olympus was stunning, it was beautiful. I even got to meet my mother, but it was pretty awkward considering that it was the first time I had even seen her. After we left, though, I had a feeling something was terribly wrong.

Once we got back to camp, Chiron (he's a centaur and our activities-director) announced that from then on, he would not grant permission to go on any quests. I haven't been out there in the real world ever since. And I hated it.

But I still have hope. Chiron told me a few months ago that a new camper would come and help me out with my problem.

He forgot to mention, though, how crazy my life would become once that 'new camper' arrived.

~o~

It all began a week in to summer. I was practicing my swordplay with some guy from the Apollo cabin. I disarmed him easily enough even though the weapon I use was a knife and I was now using a sword. It never hurts to practice.

"Again?" I asked him as his sword dropped onto the ground. His name was Matt, I think. He shook his head quickly and ran off, leaving the weapon on the floor.

_Boys are such pigs. _I thought.

"Yo, Annabeth!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned and saw Luke running towards me, his blond hair flying everywhere. He was wearing nothing but a sweatshirt and shorts.

_Okay, maybe not all boys. _I mentally shrugged as my heart sped up.

"Oh uh, hey, Luke." I stammered.

"Want to spar?" he asked, grabbing the sword that Matt had dropped earlier. I was pretty tired, but I could never say no to Luke.

"Sure."

After a few minutes, I was standing against the wall, Luke's sword pointing at my neck. We were locked in an intense stare-off until suddenly, he grinned. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"So your cabin, my cabin. Allies for Capture-the-Flag?" he smirked at me and lowered the sword. He knew just the right time for everything, did he.

"Fine," I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. Luke pumped his fist in the air, "Yeah! Clarisse is so owned!"

"I'll race you to the Big House then?" I said, looking outside. It was already dark.

"Sure, but remember, you're losing." Luke said, "But to be fair, I'll give you a moment's head start."

I dashed outside. I may have been lighter, but Luke had longer legs and could easily overtake me. In fact, it probably wasn't so clever to challenge him for a race in the first place. I reached the Big House before Luke did, and just as I was about to celebrate my victory, I saw on the porch, a boy calling for his mom. He was holding on to an unconscious Grover, tears were streaming down his face. He collapsed on the floor.

Chiron was suddenly beside me and he was looking down on him, I realized that I was too. I remembered what Chiron had told me, about somebody special helping me out someday.

"He's the one. He must be." I said without thinking (which almost never happens, by the way.)

"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron replied, his tail flicking nervously. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

Luke jogged beside me and said, "Good job, Annabe-wait, what happened?" he asked, staring at the boy who had just fainted.

"I don't know, I think he lost his mom, he was calling for her earlier. Chiron said to bring him inside."

"Okay," he said, hoisting the guy on his shoulders as if he weighed nothing.

"To the infirmary, if you will, Luke." Chiron muttered.

"What will we do with Grover?" I asked. We couldn't just _leave _him there.

"Fooood." the satyr groaned, shifting to the side. I reached out to drag him, but he woke up with a start.

"Percy. Minotaur. Sally Jackson. Scared!" he jumped up.

"Woah, woah, Grover calm down! Calm down! What happened?" I said.

"Percy...Percy, he killed the Minotaur..." the satyr whispered softly before he fainted on the floor, again. I tilted my head slightly to the right. So Percy was the new kid's name, and this guy single-handedly defeated the Minotaur? This time I was completely certain that he was the one. This 'Percy' would solve my problems at last.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**

Yeah, a PJatO fanfic! My friend will be collaborating with me on this one. I wrote this chapter by myself, though. If you still haven't read the summary, this is the Percy Jackson series through Annabeth's point of view~ The next update will most likely be sometime next week.


End file.
